callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MacMillan
Hey, Manticore? This is compared Captain MacMillan This is must delefe McMillan can you cick Captain MacMillan this is compared? 14:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC-8) Helicopter didn't hit him, see edited version One Shot, One Kill (Trivia). Scottish? Is this confirmed? I'm not too sure that you could consider his accent as Scottish. It sounds much more like an Ulster (Northern Ireland) accent, primarily from either Down or Armagh. NI is part of the UK, so this isn't that far of a stretch. If from Scotland it sounds possibly similar to either Argyll or maybe Inverness. :Point taken, but when you say Scottish, it's a more broad demographic. It's best to say something general like Scottish, since people will know the accent that comes to mind. Yes, it could be either one of those accents too, but I'm sure when Infinity Ward asked Zach Hanks to voice MacMillan, they didn't ask him to say his lines in a Ulster accent, as it is probably something he's never heard of before. 12:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just to set the record straight, I know what an Ulster accent is now - I studied it this past spring alongside two other Irish dialects - though I wouldn't have known what one was when I recorded the role in 2007. I was told to give MacMillan a Scottish accent, and the accent I delivered was as coached by English actor, Douglas Weston, whom I directed as a Scottish soldier in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. To my ear, Ulster and Scottish are very similar both in their vowels and in their "lilt," but the main difference I hear is that Scottish dialects often have a tapped or trilled "R," where the Ulster has more of a retroflex "R." Also, Bovell, it is not uncommon for us to be asked to perform a specific regional dialect, such as "Edinburgh" or "Dublin," though the person who is casting the role rarely knows what that dialect really sounds like. I must say I'm impressed that you all are dissecting the performance so critically! I consider it a great compliment. Best wishes to you. --Zachhanks 02:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) wow a response from an actual person related to the game. As a Scotsman I have to tell you that it's unwise to read too much into MacMillan's accent. It is synthetic, that's why you're struggling to place it (in other words, the accent doesn't exist). In response to Zach Hanks here Ulster and Scottish accents are very similar in their vowels but there are enormous differences - for example, we never, ever manage to mangle the word "brain" into "bree-ann". It's a hard thing to describe, but really, Northern Irish accents sound very different. They're so different to Scottish accents in fact that I can barely understand some Northern Irish people. 19:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) in trivia, saying leftenant This line under question is the one as follows: :MacMillan is Scottish, but he calls Price 'Leftenant', which is more of an English term, although Scotland and English are both part of the British Armed Forces, hence the reason he uses the term "Leftenant" I cannot see why MacMillan being scottish has anything to do with it, as in the UK Armed Force, the rank "Lieutenant", while pronouncing in "Leftenant". I am going to change the trivia to it saying this now: :Although the rank Lieutenant is pronounced that way in the US forces, the UK forces pronounce it as leftenant, and it is then pronounced by MacMillan in that way. Attack Rhino 07:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Leftenant vs. Lieutenant Alright, again. It's time to straighten this up. "LEFTENANT" IS NOT A WORD. It is an onomatopoeic (or phonetic) misspelling of the word Lieutenant. It is only spelled this way in the briefing for emphasis. Spelling it phonetically is the same as spelling "ghost" as "gost" or "weapon" as "wepon" or "Sturmgewehr" as "Shtermguhvier". The discrepancy is explained later in the article in the trivia section anyway, no need to throw the misspelling around. - Gastropod 21:56, October 20, 2009 (UTC) 'Leftenant' while not a word, is the correct pronunciation of lieutenant. 'Lootenant' is an americanisation of a word which is french in origin. So while it should always be spelt lieutenant, it should also be pronounced as 'leftenant'. Just to clear up any confusion! 08:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The words 'Lefttenant' is from Malaysia and well the languesh (dunno how to spell) came from Bahasa Melayu (203rd rank languesh in the world and sucks for you to learn it in school or tuision and etc.). But is there are a comparision between this word with the BM and the Scottish languesh?? Blaziken8942 11:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) No, leftenant is just the pronunciation used in the UK, and is closer to the french origin of the word. Re Malaysia, they will almost certainly have picked that up from the pronunciation used in the British Empire. It is rather unlikely they would have independently developed a very similar word, written phonetically yet completely separate from our word Lieutenant, no? First? *MacMillan actually says "Aw fuck!" when he gets hit by the helicopter, although the subtitles read "Aw crap!" This makes him the first character in the series to use the word. He is refering to the whole Call Of Duty series.Cpl. Dunn 23:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) When you say series are you only refering to the modern warfare series, or the cod series? - RASICTalk 02:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Also which word is being refered to fuck or crap? - RASICTalk 02:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) we are referring to fuck and the whole series.(i think) since this was the fist call of duty game rated M. 02:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) If that's the case it should be deleted, fuck has been said many times in Call of Duty: World at War. - RASICTalk 02:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, that right there was fail Sam. Read the heading. FIRST! As in Released. WaW came out well after Modern Warfare. Sorry, but please, read before making an idiot of yourself. Lhj 09:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that I had just finished doing alot to the MW2 pages and seemed to think he was in MW2, and please don't call me an idiot and a failure as I know how to make a hyperlinked signiture and you've been longer than me. - RASICTalk 21:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, no need to fight. :) Moozipan Cheese 00:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well i heard MacMillan says 'fuck' when the Mi-28 Havok crash him. CoDWAW character says' fuck' a lot of time during Marines single player. And it's true that they (ESBM) rate both of these game M or +18. Trivia: Speech after getting hit by heli doesn't he say "Aw, bloody hell" not "aw, fuck"Dinomino21LT 08:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I've fixed the misunderstanding about where MacMillan swears. He clearly says, "Ah fuck, run!" when the helicopter is going to crash behind him. Nowhere else does he say this.LITE992 23:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) When he's on the ground and just been hit by the helicopter, he says: "Ach, bloody hell..." or he could say Ah bullocks!! MacMillan's face Can someone get a picture of MacMillan's face when he is walking away from the chopper he just shot down. He lifts up his head and you get an okay view of his face... well his eyes anyway. I can't do it because I play on 360. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i'm not his "lad" anymore! While crouching the jeeps on One Shot, One Kill he says to me "Patience.... Don't do anything stupid" but he usually says "Patience Lad, don't do anything Stupid...." ps- I alerted the enemy two times and stolen his kill at the containers (lol) Then I found some Stinger (woot!), I destroyed the helicopter in the same level and killed everyone. He says "That was close. You lead a charmed life, Leftenant. Move." After pass inside the a building he doesn't stop to look up and don't mention the wild dog eating a corpse. I follow him exactly in the same of his footsteps and the dog attacks me! -Hardened difficult 00:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ? MW3 who thinks that he should be in MW3 as a person who helps price and soap nope he would be too old Doc.Pock 19:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) no he would only be 50 He would probably be in a wheelchair from the helicopter hit. Oi Suzy Hi and I LIKE PIE!Priusfan101 14:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Priusfan101 -_- 21:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) MW3 I just want to know one thing, those who have read the spoilers. Does this super human appear in Modern Warfare 3? 01:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but he is referred to as "Baseplate". Lt. Johnson (talk) 18:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) MW3 there is a god MacMillan and price know how to disable helicopters with their weapon unlike the other characters in the game or series of MW just some trivia for people who didnt make a connection what. 19:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Actually the other characters do know. Use a stinger. - 19:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) WWIII Section In the WWIII section it says many things I never heard. for instance, when does it say he was a Major General. Also who came up with the idea he supplied 141 in Dust to Dust?